


A Murder of Crows

by Goldenhour00



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Niki | Nihachu, F/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mostly Niki | Nihachu-centric, Niki and Wilbur can be seen as romantic or platonic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandoras Vault, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Traitor Niki | Nihachu, a trio you didn't know you needed, dream is in prison...for now, this fic is about the characters not the content creators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenhour00/pseuds/Goldenhour00
Summary: Niki misses Wilbur and feels like she doesn't have a purpose anymore on the SMP. Dream is a villain who is out of allies. Wilbur is a ghost who is waiting in the shadows to get revenge on a server that wronged him and those he loves. Together, the three would be unstoppable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream &; Niki | NIhachu&; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A Murder of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story idea that came to me out of nowhere and I can't get it out of my head. While it probably won't happen now that Niki is in the syndicate, I would have loved to see the complete badass trio that Niki, Wilbur, and Dream would have been.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki is tired of being overlooked and disregarded by the Dream SMP, so she decides it's time to visit someone she never expected she would want to.

Niki Nihachu was just about done with the Dream SMP. She was tired. Tired of being overlooked and ignored, tired of being talked over, and more than anything tired of being left out of the loop.

She still could not believe not one person had the decency to tell her Wilbur was dead. The person that Niki cared the most about, the one who had built her up and promised her a place in the country he was building. The one who knew her better than anyone, her best friend. This was all public knowledge, all of her "friends" on the SMP knew this - yet none of them had the decency to let her know that Wilbur was dead.

They let her go on believing for months that he had just disappeared. That after all they had been through, even after the country he had built and promised her a spot in was destroyed by his own hand, they allowed her to go on believing that Wilbur had betrayed her and vanished into thin air without giving her a second thought. 

And then there was the Tommy of it all. Tommy, who seemed to only cause destruction where he went. Tommy, who only ever seemed to caused her and everyone else suffering and grief. Tommy who pushed the blame for burning George's house on her, which is something she will _never_ forget, and then after being exiled for months strolled into town and the rest of L'manberg hoisted him up to lead them against Dream and Techno without even blinking an eye. He's a child, yes, but Niki was firm in her belief that if he was gone the server would be a better place, not just for her but for everyone.

Then he went and died.

He went and died and Niki didn't feel any better. She didn't feel anything honestly. He was gone, and she was still just the ignored and talked-over girl. Tommy being dead didn't change that.

Niki now only realized that after pouring her heart and soul, dedicating all her time for weeks on planning how to take out the child, Tommy wasn't the one who controlled how the rest of the SMP treated her. Sure, he was one of those people who made her not want to contribute to things because she knew her ideas would be disregarded and her voice would be silenced by the sheer volume of everyone else. Yes, Tommy didn't give her the credit she deserved or the recognition he should have- but so did the majority of the people on the SMP. The only person who ever truly made her feel heard was Wilbur, and he, just like Tommy, was dead. He was gone.

Until apparently, Tommy wasn't anymore. Just as Jack had sent her a message informing her of his death, three days later Niki received a brief message from him letting her know that they hadn't in fact "won" and the boy was alive again. Dream brought him back to life.

Niki was floored. On some level, she was pissed - if Dream had possessed these abilities and could bring Tommy back to life so easily why couldn't he do the same for Wilbur? What was he waiting for to bring Wilbur back? 

More than anything though she was just taken aback. She wanted answers, and she wanted to know how it was possible. It was common knowledge that people only had three cannon lives, and now suddenly death didn't matter because a neon green "god" could bring them back to life. 

She allowed these thoughts to stew overnight, allowed herself to contemplate her time on the server and what she truly wanted. When morning came, she emerged from her secret city and made her way across the SMP to the massive building that took her to breath away each time she saw it, and also instilled a moderate amount of dread in her. She walked to the front of the prison and asked Warden Sam to go see the prisoner.

He seemed confused, as she was sure anyone would be. Niki and Dream never really were linked together, they never truly had any connections. They were on different sides of wars, and Niki had even taken part in the "rescue mission" of Tommy and Tubbo that resulted in Dream being locked away in Pandora's Vault. It was clear the two had never been friends so her coming to prison, especially after he had just "killed" Tommy, was eyebrow-raising. 

Regardless, Sam let her in. He gave her the key for her locker, walked through the contracts, went through all the safety precautions, and brought her to the entryway of the vault. For the most part, the two didn't speak besides Sam giving her instructions and Niki marveling over how well the prison was built here or there. Some of the precautions felt somewhat overkill in Niki's opinion, but she dare not mention that bit.

"Just face forward and move with the platform," Sam instructed and Niki nodded her head, trying to ignore the nerves knotting themselves together inside of her. She was too far in to back out, that is what Niki told herself, but there was some anxiety springing to life over the fact that sooner rather than later she would be face to face with the most hated man on the SMP, a man who brutally beat a child to death.

"Oh, and Niki," Sam said, breaking his stoic and emotionless facade for the first time. "Please, be safe."

"I will," Niki said with a nod, still staring directly into the lava as it slowly fell away to reveal the solitary prisoner secured away in his box. 

He looked caught off guard, but Niki observed that he didn't seem shocked or confused as the platform began to move and she traveled closer and closer to Pandora's vault. He leaned against the obsidian wall, watching the girl coss the lava. When the platform stopped and Niki stepped into the box, Sam spoke once more.

"Just call when you're ready to leave." He said, his voice hard again, and Niki called out a confirming "Okay."

Niki watched the lava fall from the ceiling once more, and once it returned to the original position it was once in, the blocks separating Niki and Dream reascended into the floor. Nothing was separating the two anymore, and both individuals stared at each other for a moment before Dream broke the silence.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to see me."


End file.
